This specification relates to transferring a voice call.
Some mobile devices include short-range wireless interfaces that can communicate wirelessly with two-way audio devices. For example, some smartphones include Bluetooth technology that can be used to pair the smartphone to a Bluetooth-enabled headset or speakerphone. The paired headset or speakerphone can then be used to conduct a call carried by the mobile device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.